Que me gustas mucho'
by BrokeenYouth
Summary: "Sin embargo, si algo no quería resultar Konoha; era molesto. No quería terminar molestando a nadie así que a veces prefería quedarse con la duda o con su opinión, aunque era obvio que había oportunidades en las de no podía quedarse con ellas. Y tal vez, él para esa persona… estaba siendo molesto." [Yaoi/ShinKono/Konoha POV.]


_**Muy bien, me presento con mi primer fic, llevaba tiempo queriendo publicar esto pero no me atrevía, omg. Bueno, esperoles agrade 3**_

_**Empecé a escribir esto para mi amiga Eley, a la que también le dediqué el dibujo del fic. Sin embargo no lo habría terminado subiendo acá sin la ayuda de mi gemela Aki y de Nyo, **_

_**¡Muchas gracias! **_

_**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece, así como ningún personaje del mismo.**_

_**[Ojalá Konoha fuese mío, okno.]**_

Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro; el sol lucía resplandeciente como siempre y él estaba con los demás en esa especie de "base secreta" en la que solían reunirse. El grupo hablaba de algo de lo cual ya había perdido el hilo, aunque se le hacía algo común perderse en tales conversaciones con frecuencia así que terminaba mirando la ventana o algo por el estilo, igual que esta vez.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía ni sabía, seguramente era por su falta de memoria, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que le gustaba mucho estar con "esa persona".

Konoha no era alguien de muchas palabras, aunque estuviese contento no era muy bueno expresándoselo a los demás, también era tímido, pero eso no era algo de lo que él mismo se diera cuenta. Normalmente se quedaba pensando y de ahí que pareciera un niño preguntón a pesar de su edad y tamaño.

"Esa persona" no había llegado todavía, no era que no disfrutase de la compañía de los otros, siendo sincero estar con ellos se le hacía verdaderamente agradable ya que resultaban ser los únicos amigos que tenía y le parecía maravilloso poder compartir tiempo a su lado, incluso si lo único que hacía era sentarse a escuchar de lo que hablaban, dado que muchas veces podían mencionar cosas interesantes. Sin embargo, él se entretenía más con esa persona y no tenía dudas al decir que era con quien más le gustaba hablar del grupo… Shintarou no parecía ser alguien muy hablador tampoco, pero siempre encontraba un tema de conversación con él, podía decir que a él lo esperaba con algo de emoción cada día que visitaba ese lugar y después de pensarlo un buen rato se preguntó el porqué, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto estar con él? No sabía si Shintarou se sentía igual pero ahora había caído en cuenta de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a estar a su lado.

Él por más que tratara de recordar no encontraba nada y se terminaba confundiendo más ¿por qué? No tenía ningún recuerdo ¿Por qué por más que lo intentara nada llegaba a su mente? En esos momentos era donde decidía dejar de forzar a su memoria y darle una pausa, después de todo estaba seguro de algún día podría recuperar su "pasado". Además de que no había apuro por nada, ahora mismo él estaba bastante bien con su presente y pensaba que sólo debía disfrutar de su estado actual.

Cuando se planteaba eso, recordaba lo bien que la pasaba con todos y curiosamente, con el moreno con el que le agradaba tanto estar, que todavía no había llegado, por cierto.

"Él me gusta mucho" se dijo a sí mismo como si nada, era algo simple, lo había llevado analizando unos días y esa fue la respuesta que se dio. No se preocupaba por lo que fueran a decir sobre eso, sólo se había dado cuenta de que el chico le gustaba y eso era todo, pero, ¿acaso debía decírselo? Recientemente ellos habían estado más cerca de lo que siempre estaban, e incluso sin decir nada se había atrevido a sujetar su mano, teniendo como reacción la sorpresa del otro. No era algo que tuviera planeado, era que simplemente quiso tomar su mano y por lo tanto lo hizo ¿por qué Shintarou había tomado esa expresión? Aún había muchas preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza y no sabía cómo aclararlas tampoco, así que mientras los otros seguían charlando se terminó distrayendo solo con sus pensamientos mientras como siempre, parecía que Kido había empezado una discusión con el rubio de Kano, quien terminó molesto porque se metieron con su altura.

Volviendo al tema, en realidad, se le hacía fascinante la actitud del otro muchacho, el chico era quien siempre tenía una manera distinta de responder y de alguna manera nunca terminaba aburriéndose con él, porque en cada oportunidad hacían surgir otro tema interesante, él siempre le escuchaba atento y sin perder concentración aunque fuera extraño, estar con Shintarou se le hacía distinto a estar con los demás y de eso era totalmente consciente.

Sin embargo, si algo no quería resultar Konoha; era molesto. No quería terminar molestando a nadie así que a veces prefería quedarse con la duda o con su opinión, aunque era obvio que había oportunidades en las de no se podía quedar con ellas.

Y tal vez, él para esa persona… estaba siendo molesto.

Cuando pensaba en eso se inquietaba un poco.

Fue entonces cuando despertó de sus propios pensamientos, habiéndose levantado Kido de su asiento para abrir la puerta, donde venían entrando los hermanos Kisaragi, ellos no solían llegar juntos, pero en esta ocasión no le importó nada, porque estaba viendo al moreno entrar.

Todos saludaron como siempre y se sintió un ambiente más movido cuando Momo empezó a hablar, porque de pronto Hibiya la interrumpió y se volvieron un lío.

Ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y fue hora de que todos se marchasen a sus casas, él regresaría solo a la suya, como solía ser, Momo se había ido temprano debido a su trabajo y Hibiya acababa de despedirse también.

― Eh, Konoha-kun ¿No quieres venir a casa nuestra otra vez? ― Se escuchó la voz electrónica salir del celular del chico de suéter rojo, el cual se detuvo al escuchar el comentario y se quedó observando al móvil, para luego mirar al albino.

― ¿Por qué siempre invitas como si fuera tu casa? ― comentó el susodicho con su tono de siempre.

― Maaaaasteeeeeeer, deje que Konoha venga a NUESTRA casa. ― insistió la chica de la pantalla con una sonrisa.

El más alto miraba la escena sin intervenir todavía, aun así realmente quería ir a casa de los Kisaragi, no era la primera vez que los visitaba, cada vez que lo hacía era recibido de muy buena manera, en especial por la madre del muchacho, aunque Shintarou le había dado a entender que no hablara con ella porque resultaba peligroso(?). Aparte, creyó que así podría hablar mejor con el otro muchacho.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando este mismo soltó un suspiro.

―Ya, puedes venir Konoha, claro, si tú quieres. ― volteó a mirarle esperando una respuesta. Por su parte pestañeó un poco antes de hablar.

― Oh, si no es molestia… ―respondió con voz pausada.

― Si ya te lo hemos ofrecido es porque no es molestia, venga. ― el más bajo ladeó la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar, contando con que el más alto el ojos rojizos le siguiera.

Una vez llegaron, fue la misma escena de cada vez, el moreno lo pasaba rápido a su habitación y luego de un rato llegaba con algo de comida, Ene se quedaba hablando con él mientras tanto, ella era otra persona con la que podía hablar tranquilamente, aunque notaba que a veces se ponía nerviosa sin razón alguna, pero no se fijaba en ello.

De pronto se preguntó la razón por la cual Ene habría querido que los visitara, pero ¿qué importaba? Estar ahí le permitía estar mucho más tranquilo.

Ya al rato, mucho después, Ene terminó por quedarse dormida y Shintarou dejó descansando el móvil. Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio, hasta que el albino que llevaba un tiempo pensando habló.

― Shintaro, quería decirte algo… ― él otro chico lo miró con intriga.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó con una lata de refresco en la mano, ya llevaba más de tres.

―Me gustas mucho. ― soltó haciendo que el rostro del hikikomori cambiara de su expresión habitual a una mucho más allá de la sorpresa, el chico tosió un poco con disimulo mientras una gota bajaba por su sien y le preguntó.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

―Que me gustas mucho. ― mantuvo su tono calmado.

―Uh, pues tú también me agradas, Konoha…

― ¿No te gusto? ― interrogó curioso y casi le interrumpió, no entendía la actitud del joven, este se quedó mirándole fijo y un silencio incómodo rodeó la habitación nuevamente.

―Sí me gustas. ― cortó el silencio el moreno.― Pero, ¿por qué me dices eso tan de pronto? ― se rascó la nuca a la vez que hablaba.

―Uh, porque tenía tiempo queriendo hacerlo.― dijo con su cara normal, era así de simple. Él quería decirle que lo mucho que le gustaba, pero por alguna razón, aunque ya lo había hecho, sentía que no se había dado a entender del todo. Él no estaba conforme. ― ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? ―La petición hizo que el Kisaragi se pusiera algo nervioso, aunque trató de que no se notase mucho.

― Konoha… ¿de qué forma te gusto? ― Se atrevió a preguntar dejando sin respuesta a la interrogante del más alto. A decir verdad, éste no entendió muy bien la referencia, ¿de qué manera podía gustarle? Shintaro le gustaba mucho y ya, eso le hizo reflexionar cuán diferente era la forma en la que le llamaba la atención el muchacho del frente a comparación con otras personas, nadie le hacía sentir igual que el mencionado, después de todo.

Ahora bien, no se había atrevido a hablar todavía.

― Pues a mí… ― Hizo una pausa aun pensando, pero su corazón se aceleró de un momento a otro y terminó poniéndose nervioso, ya no tenía idea de qué responder, no obstante, no se movió de donde estaba y tampoco retiró la mirada del hikikomori. ―…Shintaro me gusta mucho, tanto que quiero estar siempre con él, siempre, así que… ¿puedo sentarme a su lado? ― Volvió a preguntar, causando que su compañero abriera un poco más los ojos ante la declaración.

― Pues, sí… Puedes sentarte a mi lado.― Contestó unos minutos después, estaba sentado en el suelo recostado de su cama, el albino se movió despacio y se colocó bastante cerca del mismo, ambos quedando pegados de hombros prácticamente. El ambiente cambiaba de pronto, Konoha no estaba mostrando alguna expresión que no fuera la común, sin embargo en ese mismo instante su felicidad era considerable, volteó un poco su rostro para observar el perfil de la persona a su lado, y de la misma forma esta volteó a verle, dejándoles de frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ahora sí sentía como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, de hecho estaba seguro de que su cara se había ruborizado aunque fuese un poco y más fue su sorpresa al notar que los mismo pasaba con el rostro del otro, que echó un suspiró bajando algo su cabeza, como si intentase que no se notara.

¿Shintaro se sentiría igual? ¿Estarían ambos en la misma situación? Abrió su boca intentando decir algo cuando uno de los dedos de la mano ajena rozó sus labios, sorprendiéndole e indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio. Él obedeció, se quedó así, observando los ojos negros que ahora parecían no querer apartarse de los suyos y viceversa. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban tan cerca, que con un solo impulso de los dos sus labios al fin consiguieron rozarse.

Pero al final de todo, el moreno frunció el ceño y se apartó repentinamente, no de manera brusca pero si algo rápido. Aquella reacción le dolió al albino, sin conocer la razón aquel roce de labios no le había disgustado nada, por él no habría problema si se repitiese y siguiendo ese deseo que acababa de descubrir, volvió a acercarse al moreno para esta vez sutilmente, besarle él mismo, de una forma tan tierna que Shintaro no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió cómo el chico le tomó de la muñeca y le alejó un poco, hasta una distancia que le permitiera sentarse bien otra vez.

―Esto no está bien, Konoha.― le habló con voz seria, haciendo que su estómago empezara a doler con cada letra de esas palabras, se sentía rechazado y no había peor sentimiento que ese, como si algo se comenzara a quemarse en su pecho. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso no le había dicho que también le gustaba? Arqueó un poco las cejas mientras se encogía de hombros tal cual niño después de recibir un sermón, a pesar de eso, no quería darse por vencido, decidió arriesgarse y besarlo nuevamente, deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser que el otro no fuera a enojarse con él. Fue un beso corto y bastante sencillo del que se separó con un suspiro, sin intenciones de volver a molestar al más bajo. Supuso que ya estaría siendo fastidioso, aunque no fue así, no llegó a separarse lo suficiente cuando el otro empezó a besarle también, así fuera de una manera torpe, separando y juntando de nuevo superficialmente sus bocas, dándose cuenta de cuanto se querían el uno al otro.

Antes de que lo notara terminó apoyado de la cama mientras seguía sentado en piso de la habitación, sin dejar de intercambiar aquel contacto tal espontáneo que surgió entre los dos, pero ante todo, ante todo eso, él quería estar seguro de que el chico sentía lo mismo que él, así que en esta oportunidad fue él quien interrumpió el beso, fijándose en la respiración agitada que provenía de ellos mismos, Shintaro le miró diferente a antes.

― N-no entiendo la razón por la cual esto esté mal, pero, realmente me gusta que me beses y me abraces, en serio.― Confesó mirando como el otro se sonrojaba, apretando los dientes.

―Joder, Konoha… Deja de ser tan adorable. ― mencionó seguidamente el moreno, como si lo que hubiera dicho se escapase de su mente. Él pestañeó ante el comentario sin saber si estaba haciendo algo malo o no, y como reacción contraria obtuvo una sonrisa por parte del hikikomori, sin mala intención. ―Bueno, creo que ya da igual si está mal o no, a mí también me gusta estar contigo, lo siento por actuar tan extraño; es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Eso fue una especie de aceptación, el dolor en su pecho disminuía conforme escuchaba esas declaraciones.

― Entonces, ¿puedo besar a Shintaro? ¿No va a molestarse?

―No, es más, a mí también me gusta besarte, Konoha. ― Respondió el muchacho para levantar un poco su barbilla y regresar a sus labios, por supuesto, él no dudó en responder.

La mano ajena llegó hasta su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que lograba posicionarse sobre él, era una sensación extraña, como si el tiempo se detuviera con cada beso, con cada simple caricia que se daban.

¿Desde cuándo habían empezado a sentirse así? Después de todo se suponía que ellos sólo eran amigos; amigos que ahora se abrazaban tan fuerte que pareciese como si nunca fueran a soltarse. Y en efecto, el ojos rojizos no quería que le soltase. Alguien como él desconocía totalmente este tipo de acciones, alguien que no recordaba nada, sentía unas ganas enormes de tocar a esa persona, de besarla hasta que ya no pudieran respirar, de decirle todo eso que se guardó con mucha pena.

Lástima que les interrumpieran.

― Ehm, Shintaro. ― Se escuchó venir desde la puerta de la habitación. El joven de dieciocho años se quedó como piedra, pálido, sudando frío cuando escuchó la voz de su madre que acababa de abrir la puerta, observando cómo su hijo estaba encima del mayor, que al sentir cómo el otro cortó el beso tan repentinamente se había quedado confundido.

― M-madre… ― Soltó éste con voz ronca. Casi incrédulo y con una sonrisa nerviosa que podía notarse desde kilómetros. ―Yo…

―No se preocupen, sigan con lo suyo, perdón por interrumpir. –sonrió la mujer con brillos en el rostro mientras hablaba, cerrando la puerta con mirada de cómplice.

"La madre de Shintaro, verdaderamente da mucho miedo" pensó mientras veía cerrarse la puerta.

El moreno se desordenó un poco el cabello y se incorporó, sentándose una vez más mientras parecía quedarse sin alma. Él que no estaba muy consciente de la situación fue hasta donde estaba y le abrazó del brazo, reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

― ¿Tu madre se ha molestado? ― cuestionó con curiosidad, sin soltar el brazo ajeno. El otro llevó una mano hasta los cabellos blancos y los acarició tratando aparentar tranquilidad.

― No, la verdad no creo que se haya molestado, a lo mejor está feliz. ― Aclaró dejando más confundido a Konoha, que se dejaba hacer. ―Aunque ya no importa, no creo que vaya a subir otra vez, por lo menos… Oe ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? ― Sería una mentira negar que los ojos se iluminaron al escuchar eso, aunque por un momento el empeño en no incomodar a nadie se clavó en su mente. Quería decir que sí, pero tampoco quería abusar tanto. ―No tengo problemas en que lo hagas… me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero sólo si estás de acuerdo.― Agregó en un tono más sereno el menor, intentado darle más confianza.

―Vale entonces. ― Asintió más decidido, sintiendo cómo luego volvía a besarle el Kisaragi, correspondiendo de inmediato.

Como era de suponerse, acabó acomodándose en la cama del otro, reposando en los brazos del mismo, podía afirmar que en toda su vida, nunca había dormido tan bien.

Y ahora empezarían a llegar noches mejores que esa.

_Espero les haya gustado /, omg, pienso subir más fics de KagePro, no sólo de esta ship._

_Me gustaría que dejen reviews con sus comentarios, soy nueva y quiero mejorar._

_Hasta luego~_

(´ω｀ )


End file.
